


Severed destiny character bios

by Randomguy1234, The_frozen_samurai



Series: Severed destiny [1]
Category: Original Work, Severed destiny
Genre: Chapters will be marked from chapters in main stories where they take effect to avoid spoilers, Gen, Just an archive to not cliutter up the real stories in this series, as they are mostly not described in the stories themselves, refer to for designs of characters here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomguy1234/pseuds/Randomguy1234, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_frozen_samurai/pseuds/The_frozen_samurai
Summary: This "story" is intended as a place for easy access for the designs of the seven main characters of the Severed destiny series.It's point is simply the following. the designs of these characters is not mainly described in the stories themselves so this is the place where those and several other things can be found.each chapter will be marked with the story and chapter of that story where it's changes take effect, this is done to avoid possible spoilers for facets of the characters and series that would not be clear from the very start
Series: Severed destiny [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611670





	Severed destiny character bios

1:

Name: Dylan.

Age: 23

Weapon: Dual laser handguns. ( Black steel handguns, with a a yellow line streaking over the top, and the inside of the barrel being a bright yellow. )

Physical appearance: A 1.86 Mtr tall man, a slightly muscular build, with a light skintone, an oval shaped face that has a mop of curly light brown hair on it, two grey blueish eyes, and a small moustache.

Outfit design: Yellow sneakers with Lime green laces, White sneaker socks, White shorts with yellow accents on them that reach to the knees, a black leather belt, A yellow short sleeved shirt under a Lime green sleeveless open vest, and Black fingerless gloves.

Element: ???

2:

Name: Ronan.

Age: 23.

Weapon: A katana. (A birch wood hilt with white silk wrapping around it, a lotus shaped tsuba, ( basically a crossguard for japanese swords ), a Silver blade, and a white leather sheath. )

Physical appearance: A 1.86 Mtr tall man, a slightly muscular build, with a light skintone, an oval shaped face that has a mop of curly light brown hair on it, two grey blueish eyes, and a small moustache. ( Dylan and him are twin brothers )

Outfit design: Light blue sneakers with white laces, White sneaker socks, Bleached blue jeans with a white leather belt, Short sleeved white shirt and Light blue open jacket over it, and a Quartz necklace.

Element: ???

3:

Name: Kay.

Age: 25

Weapon: Warhammer. ( Brown leather grip, iron handle, and black steel hammer )

Physical appearance: a 1,88 Mtr tall man, an athletic build, very lightly tanned skin, round face, very short blond haircut, dark blond well trimmed full beard, and brown eyes.

Outfit design: iron nosed short brown boots with red laces, white socks, brown cargo shorts with red accents, black leather belt, red camo tank top and brown sleeveless vest, black leather gloves, and shades.

Element: ???

4:

Name: Emile.

Age: 25.

Weapon: a longsword. ( A golden hilt, with black leather wrapping around it, a golden crossguard that has two pieces of quartz in it, a silver blade, And a black leather sheath ).

Physical appearance: a 1,70 Mtr tall man, a slim build, a lightly tanned skintone, round face, short dark brown haircut, brown eyes.

Outfit design: Red sneakers with orange accents and yellow laces, white sneaker socks, red shorts that have orange accents, black leather belt, a orange short sleeved shirt and a red sleeveless vest, long black leather gloves.

Element: ???

5:

Name: Masae.

Age: 23.

weapon: a katana. ( a mahogany hilt that has black silk wrapping around it, a lotus shaped tsuba, a black steel blade, and a black leather sheath. )

Physical appearance: a 1,54 Mtr tall Woman, slightly muscular build, tanned skintone, oval shaped face, shoulder length black hair, and brown eyes.

Outfit design: iron nosed black short boots with purple laces, white socks, black jeans, dark purple leather belt, black shirt with elbow length sleeves, a violet open jacket, elbow length fingerless purple gloves, and small amethyst earrings.

Element: ???

6:

Name: jon.

Age: 25.

Weapon: dual handguns. ( silver handguns with brass accents, and the inside of the barrel is brass )

Physical appearance: a 1,66 Mtr tall man, a slim build, pale skintone, oval shaped face, short poofy blond curls, dark green eyes.

Outfit design: dark blue sneakers with black laces, white sneaker socks, dark blue shorts with light blue accents, a black leather belt, black tank top with dark blue sleeveless vest that has light blue accents, a pair of glasses, and pearl earrings.

Element: ???

7

Name: Tim.

Age: 26.

Weapon: a dagger and a spellbook. ( ( dagger ) a steel hilt and crossguard, a white silver blade ) ( ( spellbook ) a white leather bound tome that has golden accents on it. )

Physical appearance: a 1,68 Mtr tall man, slim build, light skintone, round face, shoulder length light brown hair, and blue eyes.

Outfit design: Dark green short boots with white laces, white socks, white jeans that have light green accents, a dark green leather belt, long sleeved dark green shirt, light green open jacket, and a silver necklace.

Element: ???


End file.
